


Good Dancing

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: When Prince Ali (unknown then as Aladdin disguised by a genie's magic) danced before Jasmine, his heart was not beating in time.





	Good Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> _**Nre'fa,** "heart-jump:" dance_  
>  _ **Nre'fa-o,** "good dancing:" hello; goodbye_  
> — Glossary in _Tailchaser's Song_ by Tad Williams

When Prince Ali (unknown then as Aladdin disguised by a genie's magic) danced before Jasmine, his heart was not beating in time. Each move was a complicated one, showing off, yet jerky and out of rhythm. That was most of all the case in that last, ridiculous backflip.

Rajah was one of a folk who knew dancing. He himself danced, after all, when he was stalking, or, at the end of that patience, he reached towards prey. (Usually he was extending himself skywards, leaping to get that parrot that does not keep its place.) At such times, his heart jumped in perfect pattern with his bunched muscles and accurate paw-steps.

The "street rat" that Jasmine had met, the man that ran through alleyways and leapt across gaps, one jump ahead of his pursuers... That man, Aladdin, who crept deep into the palace unseen, could have danced, Rajah was certain.

As well a thing, that Ali and Aladdin turned out to be one and the same man.

*

Rajah had been hazy on the concept of marriage when his human-friend Jasmine wished to escape being bound in one. He was still unclear about the idea of a "wedding", yet from all that he could sense Jasmine was now happy to have one.

Rajah watched her, how she and her chosen male swayed together and kept touching mouths. A useless gesture, to the tiger's mind. The humans were too close to properly scent each other; wrong-placed to lick or smooth down fur that, in any case, humans were not in possession of. But Jasmine and Aladdin were moving together, hearts in time. Rajah saw that they would have good dancing.


End file.
